


I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

by A corner for Tim Riggins and his ladies (Dareia)



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareia/pseuds/A%20corner%20for%20Tim%20Riggins%20and%20his%20ladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending half of her life on the road, Julie is back in the small town of Dillon, just like Tim after years of serving in the army. Life as always takes an unexpected twist what might not be as unexpected as most would think. I know that the summary isn't exactly fantastic, it's way more than what it says. Please, read it! Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ladies! It's been an incredibly long time since I wrote a Tulie story but I missed our favourite couple so much, and I had this idea so I had to act up on it. I promise I won't leave this unfinished. However, I can't tell how often I'd be able to update so please, don't be angry with me. I hope you're going to enjoy this story!
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes I made, as you all know English isn't my first language. If there's anyone who'd be willing to help me, I'd be thankful.
> 
> Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you :)

Small Town Traveller Around The World

 

Julie Taylor

The day when I left my hometown again was the day when I had to face the truth I tried to deny in the last decade. As I said goodbye in the pouring rain, turning my back to the one I held onto for so long, I broke down, tears running down on my cheeks as my heart shattered into pieces.

For a long time I believed my life would only start when I managed to get away from the suffocating football nightmare that dominated my years as a teenager. However, after spending 3 years in college, and 5 years with doing what I always dreamt about; travelling around the world, meeting new people, experiencing the life of a cosmopolitan I had to realize sometimes what we wanted and what we needed was the complete opposite.

Following your dreams at all cost can help you to achieve what you wanted through your entire life. But along that road you have to stop occasionally, look into the mirror, and ask yourself: Are you happy? Is what you wanted also what you needed? Did your dream come true made you whole? Or did you end up so caught up chasing the ideal life that you ran by it along the way because it wasn't how you imagined it?

Listen to me now when I say you must stop and ask these questions from yourself. I tell you, learning from my own mistakes that it's worth the time to stop for a moment and wonder about where you're heading, and if it's still where you want to be.

I should have asked myself as well. I should have asked if it was my dream to spend the better part of my life on ships, trains, and planes, on the road all the time, if the life I was living was as ideal as I imagined it.

I had to make my own mistakes to realize what I needed was in front of me all along; in the heart of a small football town, in a pair of broken green eyes that mesmerized me from the moment I saw them, and tied my soul to the dusty land of the almost alien world of Texas.

Take my advice, Ladies and open your eyes before it's too late.

The journey is over.


End file.
